This invention relates to an assembly for a display table.
For use in retail outlets, it is desirable to have a display table for merchandise which is easy to assemble and disassemble, yet sturdy enough to tolerate the strains and loads imposed by the quantities of merchandise on display and customer jostling.
To allow for change of display and easy storage, it has always been preferable to provide display table kits, which, after assembly, may be disassembled.
Traditionally, the parts of such display tables are fastened with bolts or screws, and generally require at least two people to assemble.
In order to ensure that the assembled table is sturdy, the bolts or screws must be fastened tightly, but this then makes disassembly much more difficult. It is also difficult to keep control of a number of bolt or screw fasteners, which easily become misplaced, preventing assembly of the table.